Make a change
by BrownEyes FreeMind
Summary: Kurt n'était pas un garçon populaire jusqu'au jour où il décida de changer les choses. Il s'était fait une place tout en haut de la hiérarchie. Mais si, d'un seul signe de tête, un nouvel élève pouvait boulversé l'équilibre de McKinley? AU


Salut! Alors ça y est ma première histoire publiée. Cette idée m'est venue comme ça et je ne sais absolument pas où elle va me mener. Ce n'est sans doute pas très original surtout au niveau du couple mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même au moins un peu... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à la débutante que je suis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Kurt avait passé sa première année au lycée public de Lima comme une ombre. Il n'était pas détesté, pas aduler. Invisible. Il évitait au maximum les grosses brutes qui évoluaient quotidiennement à ses côtés. Il ne s'était jamais plaint. Il était calme et aimait la tranquillité. Élève plutôt sérieux, ses professeurs ne faisaient jamais de remarque sur son comportement donc se père ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de lui. Il n'était rien à McKinley. Un peu comme un meuble, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Parfois bien sur, il se prenait à espérer. Il rêvait de devenir quelqu'un, être vu pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce n'étaient que des voeux, des prières informulées. Bien mal lui en pris.

En effet, les choses changèrent radicalement durant sa deuxième année et ce dès le premier jour. Noah Puckerman dit "Puck" avait trouvé en lui un parfait petit souffre douleur. Au début, il avait essayé de se défendre mais a force de se tortiller dans tous les sens sans aucun résultat, il avait abandonné. Il s'était résigné à cette vie et une sorte de rituel s'était instauré. Il était bousculé dans les couloirs ou slushié presque tous les jours mais ne finissait dans les poubelles que les mardis et les jeudis. Il s'habillait alors en conséquence, ne voulant pas ruiner une de ses tenues favorites.

Cependant, s'il avait vite compris que ses faibles poings ne pouvaient lutter contre cette brute, il n'était pas près à mettre sa fierté de coté et accepter cette humiliation. Surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir les conséquences des problèmes existentiels de Puck. Il avait bien tenté de raisonner ce dernier, mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il le faisait pour entretenir le règne de terreur à McKinley. Il devait maintenir son autorité et son image de mauvais garçon s'il ne voulait pas finir dans les poubelles à son tour.

Kurt avait alors décidé de changer de technique. Puisque le problème venait du système hiérarchique du lycée, il allait tout faire pour changer cette injustice. Il allait donc s'infiltrer auprès des personnes de "pouvoir" pour changer les choses. Ses motivations était donc très noble et il œuvrait pour le plus grand bien mais s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait du admettre qu'il voulait devenir populaire. Il en avait assez d'être toujours une victime. Les gens s'octroyaient le droit de le critiquer parce qu'il s'habillait avec son propre style , ne voulant pas suivre la mode de ces adolescents superficiels. Certes, il ne portait pas une veste de footballeur ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais il était prêt à s'impliquer dans la vie du lycée.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans l'équipe des Cheerleaders. Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'agenouiller devant leur terrible coach pour obtenir une place dans l'équipe. Elle l'avait observé pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre une tenue. Il avait été soulagé de voir qu'il ne devait pas porter de jupe et q'un pantalon qui luiallait étonnamment bien lui avait été donné. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir pu intégrer un club aussi fermé et les filles de l'équipe l'avaient bien accueilli. Il le leur rendait bien. Il adorait cette façon qu'elles avaient de se mouvoir comme un féli leur grâce lorsqu'elles effectuaient leur numéro.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques semaines pour s'intégrer. Les autres membres de l'équipe lui avait fait une place tout naturellement et il se surprenait à passer vraiment du bon temps avec elles. Bien sur, son but était de renverser la dictature qu'elles imposaient aux autres élèves mais il aimait faire du shopping avec elles, pour pouvoir les conseiller, les voir dans de nouvelles tenues et les jalouser pour leur belles proportions.

Il s'était particulièrement attaché à deux jeunes filles très différentes et pourtant si proches. Il adorait la vivacité et le tranchant des répliques de Santana autant que l'innocence et la douceur de Brittany. Ils passaient souvent de bon moment à discuter et les avis de ses deux nouvelles amies lui étaient toujours d'une aide précieuse.

Devenir populaire n'avait pas été si difficile finalement. Bien sur, au début, l'équipe de foot avait eut du mal à l'accepter à sa table mais une ou deux répliques cinglantes de Santana les avaient remis à leur place. L'hispanique avait un don pour trouver les mots les plus crus et les plus vrais. Elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait et c'était une qualité de Kurt appréciait beaucoup chez elle. Il s'était donc fait sa place et Puck semblait même s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Il était devenu une sorte de protecteur et Kurt découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi et il aimait de plus en plus son nouveau statut. Il était aimé de tous et il réservait un sourire pour chacun. Il ne se croyait pas supérieur mais il ne faisait rien pour aider ceux qui était en bas. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il avait été celui que l'on brutalisait à une époque. Tout cela lui semblait bien loin désormais. Il avait cependant réussi à convaincre Punk de cesser ses agressions. Celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard étrange mais avait accepté.

C'est sans doute à ce moment là que Kurt avait vraiment réalisé son influence. Il faisait désormais parti des personnes les plus populaires du lycée et les différentes rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet avaient soudain disparu. Il soupçonnait Santana d'y être pour quelque chose mais il lui en était reconnaissait. Son image comptait désormais beaucoup à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas entendre de racontars sur ses préférences sexuelles. A vrai dire, il n'en avait lui-même aucune idée. Il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, filles et garçons confondus et ne pouvait donc s'avoir.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida d'avoir une petite amie. Beaucoup de filles dans le lycée auraient sans doute accepté avec joie mais il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il puisse se sentir en confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il demanda à Brittany de sortir avec lui. La jeune fille curieuse, avait accepté. Il était devenu encore plus populaire puisque tout le monde voulait sortir avec la blonde. Les choses n'étaient jamais allées très loin entre eux mais il aimait bien la savoir près de lui. Cela signifiait également que Santana n'était pas loin non plus. Et cela le rassurait.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Kurt avait le lycée à ses pieds et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait d'un simple claquement de doigt. Son couple était sans doute possible le plus populaire du lycée et ils furent tout naturellement élus roi et reine du bal. L'année se termina donc en beauté pour l'ancien looser du lycée.

Cependant, durant les vacances, il rompit avec Brittany qu'il considérait plus comme une amies que comme autre chose et celle-ci le compris parfaitement. Elle avait ce don pour dédramatiser les choses alors que Kurt avait toujours tendance à en faire beaucoup trop. La rupture se fit donc en douceur et ils restèrent très proches tout de même. Avec Santana et Puck (dont la relation n'était claire pour personne), ils formaient le quatuor le plus craint et adoré du lycée. Deux mois passèrent et une nouvelle année commença. Cette nouvelle année aurait du être, selon toute vraisemblance, à l'image de la précédente.

S'il n'y avait pas eut ce nouvel élève.

Kurt avait vaguement entendu parler de lui. Un garçon renfermé venant d'un lycée privé. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été renvoyé ou s'il été parti pour une autre raison et les ragots allaient bon train. Kurt n'aimait pas les rumeurs et ne se préoccupait donc pas de ce jeune homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le croise dans les couloirs.

La première fois qu'il le vit, il aurait été bien en peine de le décrire physiquement. En effet, son visage était couvert d'une substance collante qu'il connaissait bien. Lui-même avait été souvent été slushié au début. Il aperçut les deux responsables se taper dans la main et il leur lança un regard noir. Il détestait ce genre de violence gratuite. Les deux brutes s'esquivèrent rapidement et il se tourna vers le nouveau. Celui-ci semblait étrangement résigné à son sort et se dirigeait doucement vers les toilettes les plus proches. Kurt s'approcha de lui et lui demanda avec gentillesse :

- Désolé pour ces deux idiots... Tu veux un peu d'aide peut-être?

Le regard fuyant, l'autre refusa d'un simple signe de la tête et continua sa route. Kurt le suivit du regard, intrigué. Jamais personne dans ce lycée n'aurait refusé son aide. Il était le garçon le plus populaire. Pourtant ce nouvel élève avançait seul, portant sur ses épaule la honte d'être slushié. Kurt fut fortement impressionné par cette résistance.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long et je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite, ni même si je posterai la suite...

J'attend vos commentaires avec l'impatience des débutants, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs! Je m'excuse également pour les fautes et/ou répétitions mais je n'est pas de relectrice...

Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!


End file.
